


EdeLys Week 2020

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimson Flower Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Some short drabbles to celebrate the Strength and Wisdom of Adrestia!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	1. Modern AU

Ever since coming to Garreg Mach University, Edelgard had seen a lot happen on the small campus. For a place held in such high regard, all the misadventures she had seen and begrudgingly become involved in were like night and day. Befriending Claude was something she occasionally regretted with how much the man loved to play detective around campus (not that Edelgard was any different) but some of the locales he had gone to left more than a few bad memories in her head. Graveyards, as it turned out, were quite full of rats.

It was a breath of fresh air, then, to finally experience an event that felt so normal compared to past events.

“Are you… stuck?” She asked the raven-haired girl currently shoulder deep into a vending machine.

The girl grumbled something and yanked her arm to no avail. “I’m--hrk!--perfectly ok, thank you very much!”

There had been a pounding noise for some time outside of Edelgard’s dormitory. Normally she would elect to ignore it and write it off as Caspar’s daily workouts, but that man made much more noise than this. Add to that the annoyed reprimanding at a machine, and the brunette knew she would have to go find the source of it all if she wanted to even attempt studying. Imagine her surprise seeing it was just someone stuck in a vending machine. “Are you sure? I’ve heard you yelling at the machine for the past half-hour…”

“T-That was the person before me!”

The girl stared back at Edelgard for a moment before letting out a loud sigh. “Ok, my candy bar got stuck and I really needed a pick-me-up and wasn’t about to let some dumb machine keep me from it.” She gave another yank, resulting in a wince.

“If you keep recklessly pulling you’ll sooner remove your arm than your candy,” Edelgard knelt down and gestured to the stuck arm. “May I?”

The girl nodded, and her arm seemed to lose its tension. Edelgard pushed the machine’s flap up and gently pulled the arm back. It was a slow process, and she had to be incredibly careful not to pull to quickly lest she harm the girl, but eventually she had freed the trapped student. “Thank you very much… Um…”

“Edelgard. And you are?”

“Lysithea!” The girl smiled. “Pleasure to meet--wait, my candy!”

The two looked back to the vending machine and pressed against the glass before Lysithea groaned. “I wasn’t even close to grabbing it!”

Sure enough, the candy bar was lodged at the top row of the machine. Edelgard would be surprised if anyone could manage to free it. But seeing Lysithea so broken over losing it made her want to try anyway. “Just a moment.”

“Huh? What are...”

Edelgard brought her hands to both sides of the vending machine and gave it a shake, then another, and another, but the candy bar refused to drop out of its lodging. “Edelgard this really isn’t--”

“This campus is too cheap to get reliable machines,” Edelgard said through gritted teeth. “I won’t have students being cheated out of their money by them!”

With one more violent shake, the candy bar finally seemed to wiggle free. A new issue arose, however, as the vending machine began tilting forward. Edelgard and Lysithea yelled as they dove clear of the metal box before a dust cloud sprouted from the ground. When it settled, the brunette looked over to Lysithea and sighed. “Perhaps a visit to the bakery, as recompense?”

Lysithea was quiet before suddenly bursting with laughter. “I’m--I’m sorry it’s just… I really didn’t expect you to just take it down like that!”

“Yes well… I sometimes forget to hold back with things….”

Lysithea stood up and dusted herself off. “Either way, I think I’ll take you up on that offer, Edelgard. You seem interesting,” She smiled. “I like that in a person.”


	2. Day 2: Celebration

The air was heavy with smoke and embers. A chilling silence seemed to hover over it all as blood soaked figures stood with only adrenaline to keep them up. Fhirdiad was a warzone, but calm had come upon it like a mist. 

Lysithea could feel her body ache while her lungs burned from the heat. Her eyes were locked ahead at the now motionless body of The Immaculate One. The holy dragon was dead, and by her hands.

“Lysithea!”

The snow-haired woman snapped to attention before realizing Edelgard had been calling out to her.

“Are you alright?” The Emperor brushed aside a strand of the younger woman’s hair. “You’ve just been standing here ever since the final blow.”

“No, no, I’m fine it’s just…” Her eyes lingered on the carnage that had surrounded the once looming dragon. “It was over, just like that. My body still feels as if it’s continuing.”

In the final moments it had been Edelgard and Lysithea leading the charge while the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force dealt with the enemy. There was no way to sugar coat it, but Lysithea felt terrified at first coming face to face with The Immaculate One. It was made clear soon after why she was part of the spear of this battle, however. The fight alongside Edelgard was a dance of twirling axes and breathtaking magic as the two snow haired women covered one another against the last hurdle before the new future. In the end, Edelgard had created an opening for Lysithea to shoot off one last Seraphim, and though The Immaculate One made the first move, the Emperor was right there to shield her once more. In a moment’s time, a god had been slain by her hands.

“Don’t feel as if you have to hide it,” Edelgard spoke. She put an arm around Lysithea and pulled her close. Part of her wished she could just stay like this for so much longer, but soon Edelgard’s touch was gone. “You know, today marks the first day of our battle to truly rid the world of a crest based society.”

“Hm,” Lysithea sighed and glanced around. Those that could move were busy helping the injured. Perhaps she should help them. Her body seemed to cry out quite the opposite however and soon she found herself being carried by Edelgard back to the small base their forces had made. Fhirdiad’s burning had calmed down, but watchful eyes made sure the embers did not reignite infernos. “When we get back to Enbarr, you owe me so many cakes…”

She could feel Edelgard rumble with a chuckle as they trudged along back to camp. “The Wisdom of the Empire does deserve a reward for all her efforts I suppose. A celebration, once we truly end our conflict.”

She was right. One enemy was left for them to face, and then… Lysithea couldn’t stop the grin on her face. “I’ll face as many as it takes, if it means sharing one more cake with you, Edelgard.”


	3. Day 3: Sweets

There were many talents Edelgard would admit she had: a mind for tactics, preparedness for the battlefield, the ability to lead… But something as comparatively simple as cooking? Well she wasn’t terrible, just horribly impatient about it. As such, she couldn’t help but question the professor placing her on cooking duty for the weekend.

“Is there any reason I cannot just use my axe for this?” She asked with a bucket full of fresh fruit. “It would be far more efficient than such small tools.”

Her cooking partner, Lysithea, let out a groan of annoyance. “You know you may be an expert in battlefield tactics, but it’s astounding how little you know about kitchen etiquette, Edelgard…”

“In the life I’ve led, you could say I’ve not spent much time in the kitchen,” The princess sighed and set the basket down.

With her inexperience properly cooking out for all to see, Lysithea had taken charge as far as selecting a recipe for the two to follow. The younger mage had apparently spent time cooking small sweets of her own from time to time, though her infamous sweet tooth worried Edelgard. The cake they were planning required a lengthy process, so the last thing she needed was an excess of sugar finding its way into it. “Alright… coffee…” She glanced through the recipe.

An audible gag escaped from Lysithea. “Oh goddess can we please skip adding that? I can’t stand that bitter bean water so many people seem to swear by.”

“You know I’ve heard it makes chocolate quite stronger,” Edelgard noted. Leading up to today, Ferdinand had spouted cookbook after cookbook to her. The fact some of his words stuck with her was a minor annoyance, but perhaps it would pay off. “If it ruins the end result well… Perhaps some special cakes will make up for it?”

The young mage laughed. “You really know how to convince me don’t you? Fine, but it’ll take quite a lot for me to forgive you messing this up!”

And so the two got to work on creating the chocolate treat. Edelgard found the cutting of chocolate monotonous and occasionally eyed her axe just outside, but she could already hear Lysithea yelling about how unsanitary it would be. At least there would be no sugar shortages so long as she managed the bag. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with such a large sweet tooth as yours, Lysithea. It reminds me of myself once upon a time.”

“Aren’t you barely two years older than me?” A tinge of annoyance was clear in Lysithea’s tone. “But… yes, it’s a tad infamous by now, I’m sure. But you seem to have kept yours whenever we share tea!”

“I can’t deny that, now can I?” Edelgard laughed. “I’ve heard theories from Professor Hanneman that one's crest might factor into certain preferences in diets. A stronger crest leads to a stronger desire for sweets.”

An awkward silence followed, save for spoons stirring away at batter. Not wanting to keep it, Edelgard decided to brave it. “What would you say is your favorite dessert?”

She could almost hear her partner’s eyes light up. “Ooooh well I’ve always been partial to cakes! They’re an incredibly versatile dessert with so many flavors that work, not to mention even more fillings that you can add!”

“You sound like a professor of the topic, I must say,” The princess laughed. “But I’m in sound agreement with you. When I was a young girl, there was a bakery in Enbarr. I always begged my parents to get a cake from it on my birthday.”

“You always seem to hide your enjoyment of sweets around the others,” Lysithea noted. She motioned for the chopped chocolate from Edelgard before finishing up the batter. “Why is that? If I had your sheer authority, I’d never bother hiding it.”

Edelgard smiled and began prepping the cake pans. “You could say it keeps my reputation in check. It would be remiss of me to let everyone know the imperial princess would want nothing more than a day spent eating sweets, no?”

For a moment, Lysithea gave no response as she poured the batter in each waiting pan. What Edelgard assumed was focus, however, gave way for a small laugh. “For someone who keeps her house focused on what would help them, you never do get to take time for yourself do you?”

“I… suppose I haven’t, no.”

“Maybe it’s about time you focus more on the sweeter things in life, Edelgard.”

Later that day, patrons of the mess hall would find a crumb covered cake in the dessert section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3's gonna be it for me sadly. Lots of stuff kinda killed my writing ability, which is a shame. Hopefully I can make up for it down the line though


End file.
